Thats NOT in the Script!
by Angels of Devils
Summary: GW boys and the scouts agreed to make a movie! This is just humor fic, nothing serious! *lol* You can pick some of the pairs if you'd like! Its more of, Humour,Action, Parody sort of, Romance, Drama.No big plot but a small one. Thanq to all who R&R!2 up!
1. Let us do our stuff!

A/N: Short chapter, but please review! This is not a Serious fanfic so, don't be offended if there are anything to be offended of.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them,sailor svouts and gundam yada yada yada... ~+~  
  
Scene: Was Beguns: Take 5  
  
"We're gonna have to go into war again," said Heero in his monotone voice.  
  
"CUT!" director Justin Holme yelled. The camera stopped rolling. "Heero, you must have emotion when you say your lines, is called acting," he said making all sorts of movements in his director chair.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay, lets do that take again, camera ready!" Holme ordered.  
  
"Ready!" the camerman said.  
  
"And Action!"  
  
"We're gonna have to go into war again," repeated Heero again in his monotone.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
Duo sighed with frastraution and said, "Mr. Director, you can't tell Heero to have emotions when in real life he doesn't have them at all!"  
  
"But this is acting!" the director argued, "We must feel our characters!" He made a strange gesture with a his hands.  
  
"But Heero is playing Heero and thats how Heero acts!" explained Duo loudly.  
  
"Okay, okay," said the Director, "I got you." He raised his voice, "TIME FOR THE NEXT SCENE!"  
  
Director Justin Holme was a bearded guy, with brown eyes and graying hair. He was making a movie about the Gundam Pilots and the famous Sailor Soldiers. Now poeple have found out about the Sailor Scouts, well, maybe just the crew and Holme coaxed them into making the movie with him. So here they are, the 5 famous war heroes and what, 11 heroines, acting in front of the cameras. For some reasons, the Sailor Soldiers agreed to make the movie, maybe it was the directors convincing speech or the Gundam boys presence (for the inners). Well, who knows?  
  
  
  
NEXT SCENE: The escape, take 1  
  
"Duo! The gun!" yelled Quatre, "Shoot him!" Duo grabbed the gun from the floor and was about to shoot when the Holmes went: "CUT."  
  
"What?!" said a shock Duo, "I don't get to shoot?"  
  
"In the next scene Maxwell," the director said, "Break for now."  
  
"But I was doing so good!!"  
  
"Yes you were Mr. Maxwell, but even stars like you need a break!" Holmes said. Duo grimaced and sighed.  
  
"That was only like 30 sec!"  
  
"Break Mr. Maxwell," the director warned.  
  
NEXT Scence: Firsting meeting take 3.  
  
"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you! I am Enter-" Enternal Sailor Moon was cut off.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
"Its 'I am the winged soldier of the moon and in the name of my power, I shall punish you!'" said Holmes.  
  
"But thats not what I usually say," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"You have to follow your scripts!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"The script is more dramatic don't you think?"  
  
"HEY!" yelled Super Sailor Mars, "We're Sailor Scouts, let us do our stuff!"  
  
"You're ruining the movie!"  
  
"Do you want to make the movie or not?" snapped Mars, "We could just blast on out of here!"  
  
"Or course not!"  
  
"Then let us do what we usually do then!"  
  
"Alright!" Holme said angerily, "ROLL CAMERA and ACTION."  
  
Scene: First meeting take 4  
  
"I am Enternal Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon and all that is good, I will punish you!"  
  
The Inner scouts jumped up to the building she was on.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I am Sailor Venus!"  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Murcury."  
  
"If they do this every real fight," Holme whispered to the make-up woman next to him, "The monster would finished them off already." The woman laughed quietly at him.  
  
"OKAY AND CUT! 10 minutes 'till the next scene!" the director yelled throughout the studios.  
  
The Sailor Scouts jumped down from the building they were on and walked off the set. Sailor Moon started yawning.  
  
"Ah, I can't believe movie making is so hard!" she moaned. They had to wake up at 5 in the morning to do a certain scene.  
  
"I can't believe we even agreed to make a movie," muttered Raye, "Who's idea was this anyways?" The inner Sailor Soldiers looked among eachother.  
  
"Well," said Venus, "I don't know, but I always wonder how they figured us out, I hope they don't tell anyone, just say all of this is special effects and make-up."  
  
"They better, especially that pesky Holme," said Jupiter, cracking her knuckles, "I want to punch him so much!"  
  
"You're not the only one," said a Voice. The scouts turned and saw Duo, standing near-by.  
  
"Hey," said Venus, suddenly grinning, "You're Duo Maxwell, aren't ya?"  
  
"Yep," Duo replied, "I'm real alright, you're not dreaming."  
  
"How obnoxious," said Raye coldly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Wow, we get a scene together!" Venus said flipping through her script, "Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Where are the rest of the pilots?" Amy asked.  
  
"Back in their trailer, Heero is in a crappy mood now, don't go to him or you'll get shot." said Duo.  
  
"How...uh...pleasent," said Amy, sweatdropping.  
  
"Babe, Heero is anything but pleasent." said Duo, Amy blushed deep red when Duo called her 'babe'. "Hey, by the way, you guy want to go out for pizza tonight, no shooting remember?"  
  
"Okay!" said Jupiter, Venus and Moon in unison, very happily too. Amy shrugged and Raye only nodded, though not quite as eccentric as the others. 


	2. Another Day of Chaotic Shooting

(A/N: I want you readers to choose the pairs for the movie and the story. So far, the pair I paired in the move was Duo and Mina. That's in the movie, not the story that is real life to them. Okay, understand? Thanq for your reviews.)

"Wait, where are you going?!" Director Holmes shouted as he ran panic-stricken to Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, who were just ready to go out for pizza. He was followed by his personal assistance, Lela Firon.

"Its our break," Quatre answered, "Remember? You gave us this day off."

"Yes," Holmes panted, leaning tiredly on his knees, "Well...we need to do more shootings. We have a due date we have to meet..."

"But you promised us..." Duo hissed angrily.

"Yes I know but..." Holmes put an absurd and fake puppy eye face, "Please? Hm? The press is getting in my skin and I need to meet the fans demands!"

"Don't think that puppy eyes works on us," Wufei snapped sharply, "I can't believe I let you nag us into making this stupid movie with a brainless director! I don't even have time to train!"

"Quit your complaining Mr. Chang," Holmes growled, reddening at the same time.

"Look you vacuous man," Trowa growled, "The only thing I'm going to shoot is going to be a bullet into your forehead okay? We're going." He turned and left them. Holmes stared at them as they left and shook his head.

"Lela," he whispered, "Find out what ''vacuous' means for me."

"Yes sir." Lela answered and left to get a dictionary. Holmes ran after the 5 pilots unheeding Trowa's warning.

"Please!" he pleaded, "I'll give you all, even the girls 6 days off anywhere! Any vacation spot!" Duo was the one who stopped, six days off in any vacation spot really caught his attention.

"Really?" he asked. The director nodded.

"I solemnly swear!" he replied holding two fingers up.

"Guys!" Duo called turning back to his friends, "C'mon, 6 days! That's a lot!" They stopped and turned to him, looking bitter and dangerous, maybe except Quatre who frowned tiredly.

"Alright," Wufei growled, "But if he breaks it, be ready feel pain! Unjust pain!"

"Okay," said the Director with his head bowed, "I promise. We're going to do scene 27." The others groaned impatiently and accepted.

*

*

SCENE: 27: Accidental Death; Take 1

"To be truly honest Quatre," Trowa said emotionlessly, "I was the one who set of the bomb, I'm sorry."

"YOU!" Duo shouted pointing a shaking finger at Trowa, "So you did it! We weren't ready! Now we have to ugh!!" He threw up his hands in frustration. (What great acting!)

"Now we can't say this for sure, she might be still alive," Sailor Jupiter said, "So we...we can't...um...we can't...euh...hmm…I don't remember…"

"CUT!"

"So we can't blame it totally on Trowa yet," Lela answered Jupiter.

"Oh..." Sailor Jupiter said sheepishly and went red with embarrassment, "Right...Sorry."

"Now we have to do the take again!" Wufei growled impatiently, "I can't believe! I'm wasting my time with a woman who can't remember a single line!"

"Hey shut up!" Jupiter snapped, "You…!" She had to think of an insult, "Um…Selfish pony tailed hair person!

"You can't even swear right can you?" Wufei asked coolly.

"WHY YOU!" Jupiter growled and charged at Wufei with her fist clenched tightly. Mars and Mercury rushed in after her and pulled her back.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mars shouted, "Calm down!" Jupiter stopped and glared dangerously at Wufei before going back to her spot in the set.

"Are we ready yet?" Holmes asked, tapping his hands impatiently on his director chair.

"Yes we are." Jupiter replied coolly. Holmes grinned happily.

"ALRIGHT. LIGHTS, CAMERA, and ACTION!!!"

"To be truly honest Quatre," Trowa said emotionlessly again, "I was the one who set of the bomb, I'm sorry."

"YOU!" Duo shouted pointing a shaking finger at Trowa again, "So you did it! We weren't ready! Now we have to ugh!!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"Now we can't say this for sure, she might be still alive," Sailor Jupiter said, "So we can't blame it totally on Trowa yet."

"I suppose," said Sailor Mercury and bowed her head sadly. "Lets...hope so..."

"We should check," Quatre, decided gravely, "I'm sure they'll will survive." All 6 of them, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre ran back to the ruins of the temple and lifted and searched the heavy (Really made out of foam) blocks of marble.

"Oh please Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Heero." Sailor Mars whispered desperately while pulling the marble with all her might (Or Pretending) as the cameraman went right in her face. 

Outside the scene, Heero sat glaring at his friends acting before the camera. How foolish they looked trying to look for him in the mess of painted foam. Even Wufei, who wasn't a bad actor at all except that he wasn't really patient at the fact of stopping every time they were going to fight. Also that they couldn't really kill the enemies.

Then there was a large boom and all looked up to a large bonfire in the sky, which was emitted by the special effect guy.

"Look!" Duo said pointing at the bonfire.

"What's happening?" Jupiter breathed. One of the cameras zoomed out and turned to the explosives and back at the 6.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...." laughed an evil voice as man, carried by strings, floated above them.

"I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS SAILOR MOON AND VENUS AND HEERO YUY!" he said, "YOU WILL FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND WORSHIP ME!"

"Like we'll ever do that!" Mars yelled getting ready for her fire arrow attack, really. "Mars fire...." The Gundam Boys there backed up from her, looking with awe (really) when she emitted her fiery powers. Holmes started panicking. Really panicking.

"NO!" he yelled, but Mars couldn't hear him, "DON'T!!!! CUT!! CUT!!" He was waving his hands like those baseball people do if they wanted to say if the players were 'safe'. But this was a different case.

"….SNIPER!" The arrows shot up at the scared unexpecting actor held up by ropes. The ropes burned and singed and snapped and the actor fell down with a terrible crush of bones to the ground.

The smoke cleared up from the fire and everyone stared and glared at Mars who bit her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Oops?"

"CUT! CUT!" the enraged Director shrieked, his hair a mess, "MARS! THAT WAS AN ACTOR!" Mars watched as the medical team arrived on the set and carried the charred actor away.

"NOT REAL MONSTER!" the director continued savagely, throwing his sunglasses onto the floor., "AN ACTOR!"

"I got that!" Mars snapped angrily, "Well, how are we suppose to attack?"

"I don't know," the director admitted. They raised their eyebrows at him.

"Okay, well, lemme think of something."

"Well let me suggest something!" Mars spat "Get a real villain then!" Well, she didn't mean it literally of course. But the director, being strange minded as he is, he suddenly grinned at his actors.

"Of course," he said daintily, "Now, lets go back to scene 8 with Duo and Venus where we don't need monsters." They stared at him for a moment, suspicious, and nodded as they moved to the office set with Mina, in regular clothes and Duo.

*****

"LIGHT, CAMERA, ACTION!!!"

SCENE: 8: Take 3

Mina pretended, or in the movie really, tripped and Duo catches her. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other for a long time. And in the tense moment, their faces became closer, they were going to kiss and Mina started laughing. Duo sweat dropped.

"CUT!" the director shouted as usual, "Now Mina...we've gone over this a million times."

"Yes," Mina gasped between her fits of giggles, "I know, I just can't control it...He looks so...so serious!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah..." Duo muttered rolling his eyes, "I hate this part…"

"Well, an actor has to do what an actor has to do, now are you ready?" Holmes asked Mina who was still laughing her head off. 

"I personally think Quatre is a better pair with her..." Raye muttered as she watched them in the set. Amy, Lita and Serena nodded.

"Yeah..." Lita said, "But that Holmes is one weird dude..."

SCENE 8: Take 4

Like before, Mina and Duo's face became closer until they're nosed touched. Duo supported Mina only with his hands and he leaned and kissed her, or just touched his lips with her and is called a 'Stage Kiss.' No emotion behind it. Or is it?

"CUT! "

"Aaah!" Mina yelped suddenly as Duo abruptly let go of her and she fell to the hard floor with a terribly loud thud.

"Sorry..." Duo muttered grinning and sweat dropped. He pulled Mina up and dusted her clothes for her, as a way of apologizing. Mina slapped his hands away viciously. 

"Don't touch me," she snapped, "Ow...my head...headache..."

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

"We'll take a half hour rest." Holmes declared as he reached for him water bottle and drained it, "Mina, you alright there?" Mina nodded. 

 She and Duo walked off the set to their companions, who were red with suppressed laughter, even Trowa, and Heero and Wufei were on the verge of laughing out.

"Are you okay Mina?" Serena asked seriously, though unable to keep her face straight at the same time. Mina nodded painfully.

"Hard floors, big headache, need to kill that Maxwell." Mina grunted holding her head. They giggled at her.

"Well, there is a scene where you have to slap them, you can slap him dizzy at that part!" Lita suggested. Mina nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah...need water though." Mina said and walked slowly back to her trailer.

SCENE 12: Take 1

"Heero, are you alright?" Sailor Moon breathed watching Heero in the dark corner.

"Hn."

"Hmmm...." Sailor Moon's eyes softened, "You should stop brooding...really..."

"Hn."

*

"Now the lights," the director murmured as he watched the scene, "...lights...lights? LIGHTS?!"

"The lights broken," the light person, Mr. Dolan shouted, "We ran out of spare, we need to buy more bulbs."

"ARGH!!!" Holmes pulled on his hair madly and his eyes were so wide, you could've sworn it was popping out.

He breathed through painfully gritted teeth, "Cut. Break. Light. 30 minutes or fired."

"Yes sir!" the light person yelled, his voice containing a fear of getting fired, "Right away."

(A/N: Hm…weird place to end but…like it? Huh? Do ya? Well, okay, just review. Flames are allowed.)


End file.
